Mine
by Roselilac
Summary: James getting too possessive over a woman that never wanted to be his... but can he change that, with a year on him? Read and find out :)
1. Default Chapter

Mine  
  
Hello! This is my second Harry potter fic! I'm just starting in the business, so please be kind enough to tell me what you think about this fic. Any suggestions, comments, flames are welcome!  
  
Looking up at Hogwarts, lit against the dark night, her heart raced in excitement in the year to come. It was their seventh year in Hogwarts and she was given the privilege to serve as Head Girl. Thoughts raced through her mind as to what she could do with the power she had.  
  
Since first year she'd done everything to prove herself worthy of the position, gained the trust of her teachers, scored highest in almost all exams and competed with the best. And there was only one other best in school... James Potter... the arrogant bastard competed with her in everything, bested her sometimes, and equaled her in the rest... challenged her in almost everything even Quidditch, which she had to learn how to play just to beat him... unfortunately, he was good. The fool would go out of his way to irritate her, abuse her, and pull her down... Now here enters the bad thing about her position right now... she had to work with a Head Boy... and you might be guessing correctly who the Head Boy is... James Potter...  
  
The carriage stopped, all students got off and headed up for the sorting ceremony... she smiled at some friends, then walked towards her friend Rose who was at that moment looking for her as well, when they spotted each other they met, each one with a warm hug to give.  
  
"How was your summer?" she asked  
  
"It was fun, we flew to France then to Rome. About you?" we walked towards our usual seat by the table, our chatter endless as we waited for the ceremony to begin.  
  
"Any boys this summer?" her eyes gleamed mischievously  
  
"No! Of course not, but I bet you had" I teased  
  
"Act..." she begun before someone butted in  
  
"Didn't catch yourself any fish this summer? How lousy can you get?" I recognized the source, and a scowl darkened my features as I turned to the boy that said it, he was seated beside me, and I was surprised not to have noticed.  
  
"Like its any of your business" I retorted  
  
He smirked, then turned towards Rose  
  
"Hey!" he greeted  
  
"Hello James" she returned, "Had fun this summer?" she asked him  
  
"Yup! Loads of it! Girls couldn't seem to get their hands off me" he bragged, looking as smug as ever  
  
"Poor girls, didn't know what they were in for" I drawled, my eyes looking away from his face, I searched the table for the boy I wanted to see most... and spotted him at the far end, reading a book.  
  
"Hey, Evans! Heard you're the new Head Girl!" I turned to look up  
  
"Hey Sirius!" James greeted his best friend, patted the space beside him  
  
"Yah! I did hear about that little detail," I returned sarcastically...  
  
"Cool it! As Head Girl shouldn't you be friendly to all students" Black returned  
  
"Too bad I don't want to include you in the list of "All students""  
  
I looked away from the two most annoying men in school; I just wished they would sit elsewhere... but Rose wouldn't like that... she had the longest crush on James, and this was one sacrifice she would grant her.  
  
The sorting ceremony ended hours earlier, and they were all sent off to their dorms... she was lying on her queen-sized bed, staring out the window, and about to drift asleep when the door to their shared bathroom opened.  
  
"I can see your enjoying the luxury of being Head Girl"  
  
"Arrg! Don't you know how to knock, Potter? Or is simple courtesy unknown to your puny brain?"  
  
He smiled at the irritated response, drifting over to her table, surveying the laptop there  
  
"Cool it, Evans! I just wanted to see what your room is like"  
  
"Now you've seen it, could you leave!" she ordered, but again it was not heard as he sat down on one of the chairs, staring at her...  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Looking at you" the answer was bold as it was intended to tease  
  
She huffed; she wasn't intimidated that easy, standing up from the bed she started over to him until she stood in front of his seated form  
  
"What do you want, Potter? A late night squabble?"  
  
"Maybe! I was too bored earlier to start one, so here I am. It's too early to sleep, anyway"  
  
"Well not for me! Now could you please go and irritate some other girl!"  
  
"But I don't want other girls, I want you!" with that he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him, then sat her on his lap...  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" she struggled from the firm hold, her face begun to flush red from the contact of his firm body  
  
"Holding you..." he said, his lips neared her ears as he whispered, "You know, you looked so delicious on that bed... made me want to do something else than just look at you"  
  
"Let me go!" she was panicking... she felt strange in his arms, and she didn't want to feel strange...  
  
"Why? I want you just where you are," he returned, she couldn't see the smirk that lit his lips...  
  
"Because I said so!" she ordered once again, struggling even more as he started to plant kisses on her nape...  
  
"No..." he whispered against the sensitive skin on her neck...  
  
She felt his hot breathe blow against the hair on her nape, and it made her insides tingle... her mouth went dry she stopped struggling from the soft caress of his lips that traveled up her jaw...  
  
"Evans..." he moaned near her ear... and that snapped her out of the spell, with all her strength she pulled herself free... got her wand and pointed it towards the boy that sat dazed on the chair...  
  
"Get out of my room now!"  
  
He didn't reply, as he stood staring at her... his fist clenched to control himself from jumping on her then... she was a tempting sight, and even the promise of death couldn't chase him away then... but he'd done enough for one night... he'd seen her respond, even for a short time... and he had a year to get her... he had plenty of time...  
  
He stood up, headed towards the door, turned to her, giving her one of those smiles that broke thousands of hearts... then closed the door behind him...  
  
Lily collapsed on the floor, staring at the closed door...  
  
What do you think? Please tell me! Please review!!! I know its short but it is a start right! Thanks for reading! I'll be waiting for your reviews! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mine  
  
Second chapter here!! I love you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing; I hope this one gets more reviews than my last chapter. So here goes! (  
  
She brushed her hair slowly, her eyes keen on her mirror, but her ears perked up tin able to catch any sound... specifically a door opening...  
  
'What am I doing? Why am I so afraid of facing him?' she asked herself the same question since the point of her waking this morning...  
  
'Him kissing you doesn't mean he likes you... I mean he was just playing around! And you don't even like him, right! I mean you hate him! Nothing has change! NOTHING!!!' she screamed at herself  
  
Her hand went stiff, her body tense as she heard someone knock on her door. She hastily placed her brush down, racing towards her wand, she pointed it towards the door.  
  
"Who is it?" it was a real stupid question, but it just slipped out  
  
"Come on, Evans! No one else is allowed into our common room, so who else are you expecting?" came the amused answer  
  
"Whatever, Potter! What do you want now?" she was flushing in irritation...  
  
"I thought that it was better for us to walk down together for breakfast, it'll do good for our image."  
  
"I'm not hungry!" she replied, a little too hasty  
  
"Will you open this door, I really feel stupid talking to a door" James butted in  
  
"I don't want to open it, so just go!" she ordered  
  
"Open up, Evans!" he ordered back  
  
"I said go! I don't want to see you, don't want to talk to you, and most definitely don't want to be seen with you!"  
  
Silence was her answer, signaling that he was gone, 'Finally!' she really didn't want to face him just then.  
  
She sat back, staring at her reflection, her skin was pale from the encounter so she slapped them a little to get color back into her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you hitting yourself?" came the question, it stunned her enough for her to jump up and down from her seat, toppling her over, as she swung around towards the open window.  
  
"Hey! Cool it! It's just me, you look like you've seen a ghost!" the by who ahd just earlier stood behind a closed door just stepped into her room through the open window.  
  
"What the hell are you trying to do?! Kill me?!" she was fuming by then  
  
"No... I just wanted to see you... anyway, you were saying about not wanting to see me?" he asked, his usual amused gleam still there behind a curious look.  
  
"That's it! I don't want to see you! Hear you! Or be seen with you!" she replied angrily  
  
"Why?" he asked again, now sitting on her bed as she glared warningly  
  
"Get off my bed and get out of my room!" she ordered  
  
"You really love giving orders don't you! Anyway, I won't go until you answer my question!"  
  
"James I'm warning you, if you won't step out of this room right now I'll make sure that you'll never get out of it alive and whole" it was a threat and he knew it, but she was forgetting something... he was as good as she was...  
  
"Nope... no can do, anyway, you don't scare me at all, so to save yourself from something you don't want, why don't you just answer the question"  
  
"Because I don't want to! Now can you please go!" she was beginning to feel a little desperate...  
  
"Hmm... let me think...no! I want to know the reason, my curious mind won't let me get any rest at this rate of curiosity" he was grinning then, lying down, leaning his head against her fragrant pillows, inhaling the cologne that still lingered.  
  
"Arrg!!! Because I don't like you!!!" she was ready to give up and just leave the room, and him in it  
  
"O? Why?"  
  
"James... are you trying to irritate me to a point of murder... because if you are, I congratulate you, I'm nearly there!"  
  
That earned her a small smirk, as he got off of the bed, heading towards her...  
  
She backed away, fear started creeping up her again as she looked deep into his eyes... there was that gleam again... the very gleam she had seen the night before... and it stir something in her...  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice now was soft and slightly husky...  
  
"Curious to know?" he asked, his voice just as husky, but for an entirely different reason...  
  
"James... I want you out of my room now" it was an order gone plea...  
  
"But I don't want to... unless..." he stopped then, his face mere inches from her, as his arms cornered her form against the wall...  
  
"Unless...?" she asked, her eyes felt heavy and she fought the urge to close the space between their heated bodies...  
  
"Unless..." he bent down, his lips softly touched her ear... "Unless... you eat breakfast with me..." with a soft kiss he backed away, loving the way her half closed eyes stared back at him...  
  
"Fine then..." she had agreed, her body felt weird and she couldn't think, and the answer just came out and was too late to be retracted as he pulled her along towards the dinning room...  
  
How was it? And sorry... you guys might hate me for this, but what do you call their dinning room? Arrg! I know!! Stupid of me to forget something like that, but please tell me! Anywayz, thanks for reading! And please review!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mine

I knowâ this chapter took too long, and I'm really sorry! I've got myself a lot of work to do in this last year of High school and ask for your understanding. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The grand hall doors opened, revealing the two new head girl and boy as the two headed for their place. All eyes watched their progress, others had amused smile plastered on their lips, and others scowled in jealousy.

"Slow down, Potter! We're here, don't need to drag me to the front!" Lily protested, trying to relieve herself from the hold James had on her wrist.

James didn't seem to hear her for he continued to drag her to the front until they've reached their spot. He grinned at her then sat down. She shook her head in disgust.

"Can't even pull out a chair for a girl! Don't you have manners?" she asked him, sitting herself.

"Nope! I'm free of that stuff!" he replied, a teasing smile on his lips

"Whatever!" she looked away, spotting Rose at the far end, smiling at her, she waved.

"How long have you known each other?" the sudden warm breath on her neck startled her and she slightly jumped up from her seat.

James saw the movement and gave a slow smile, luckily, Lily wasn't looking his way or else she would have jumped even more with the look he gave her.

"Ummâ since we were 4" she mumbled, moving away from him, too conscious of the affect he has on her.

James saw the movement and his smile widened even more, he was about to comment on it, when everyone went silent as the headmaster walked forward and welcomed them to the first day of classes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, anything you want to tell your best friend?" Rose asked her

She tried not to stutter at the surprising question, "N..nothing"

Rose raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie, her smile brightened as she saw the flush on her best friends cheek.

"You know you can never fool me, Lily, I know you too much to believe that answerâ now tell me, there's something happening between the two of you, and your going to spill it, now!"

"Whatâ whoâ I don't know what your talking about"

"O come on, Lily! I'm your best friend, you know you can trust me with anything, why not this!" Rose asked with exasperation in her voice, hurt showing in her eyes.

Lily studied her best friend, Rose has never betrayed herâ and they did promise one another that they'll never keep anything between themâ but she just wasn't sure she wanted to share this.

"I trust you, Roseâ but"

"There are no buts, Lily! Come on! Spill!"

The putting face Rose placed on was too much for her resistanceâ and soon enough she told everything that had happened the night before, seeing the excitement that glittered in her best friends eyes.

"No way! I don't believe he did that! What a man!" Rose stated, her eyes glazing over.

"Earth to Rose!"

"O sorry, Lily, I spaced out there! I can't believe it! Lucky you!!" she squealed, as they walked to class.

"No! UNLUCKY you mean! Heck! I hate him, remember!!"

"No you don't! You responded, remember!" came the teasing reply, "You like him!"

"NO! NEVER!" Lily shouted, attracting attention to herself, she blushed walking faster, dragging Rose with her.

"You do! O my God! It's developing!

"No, Rose, nothing is developing, I will never fall for that idiot! Never! You hear me! Not even on my life!" she denied, slamming her books down unto her table.

Rose sighed, no use arguing with her, especially now

"Besidesâ doesn't he have a fiancée ready for him after he graduates?" Lily stated, studying her book.

"So?" Rose replied

"So?! Come on, Rose! The guys going to marry another girl when he graduates, and I won't be stupid enough to fall for him and breaking my heart like all the others" came the harsh reply.

"Fine then! If you won't admit it, it's your loss!"

"I'm not losing anything! I don't like him!"

"You can be so stubborn at times!" Rose reprimanded, shaking her head.

"It's better than just giving in!" came the irritated reply.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Rose stood up, glaring down at Lily.

"I'm just say" their argument was cut off by the entrance of their teacher, the two sat quietly as class continued on, but the tension hung in the air, and the two felt it. It was a gap that neither wantedâ but obviously wouldn't settle anytime soon.

The bell rang as everyone filed out of the room and headed for their next class.

"Hey, sorry back there!" Rose was the first to talk, she received a small smile

"Me too" Lily replied

"Ummâ if you don't want to talk about it nowâ well, there's always tomorrow, right!" Lily nodded, "Wellâ see you laterâ got to get to my next class"

"Yaâ me too! See you at lunch!" Lily replied, walking the opposite way as where Rose was headed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What you think? Not a cliffhanger, right! O well, reviews please!! And I'm working on my next chapter soâ its coming soon enough! Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you guys!!


	4. Chapter4

Mine

Hey peeps!!! You might just be hating me now but... hehe! I've been really busy so... ï ï ï Thanks for the reviews guys! I love them! Just keep them coming! Well here's the next chapter! ï Hope you like it!

Lily was lost in thought, she had just left her last class before lunch and right now walking towards the great hall. She wasn't actually in it in class as she thought about Rose and the talk they had earlier... or rather the argument they had.

' It isn't really true... is it? I can't fall for such an idiot as that guy... well he isn't really that idiotic... I mean he did become head boy... but still...' the one person conversation in her head had not readied her as she hit a solid body before her. She looked up to apologize when she met amused eyes looking down at her.

"Day dreaming about me, Evans?" James asked, a smirk on his lips.

Lily was surprised at first but then that comment had just returned her verbal instincts.

"You wish, Potter! And why the heck are you standing around here for?!" she returned.

"I was waiting for you actually, and I was not just standing around, I was about to greet you earlier but then I was reluctant to break off your thoughts... which I think was most about me..."

Lily had the urge to slap that arrogant smile off his lips... and yet she had also wanted to hit herself as she felt herself blush at the statement that was very close to the truth.

"Ahh! I hit the truth haven't I? And what about me were you thinking about, hmm?" he asked, leaning towards her, his forehead nearly touching hers...

"Well..." she began, but her mistake was when she looked directly into his eyes... Their depths engulfed her unwillingly... and yet she found herself reluctant to break away...

"Well?"

"Well..." she stammered before looking away, "Well... I was thinking about how someone as idiotic as you could have gotten the position of Head boy!" she continued, finally composing herself.

"That is lame... Lily! I was expecting more than that remark!" His laughter surprised her while anger seared through her as well.

"And what is sooo lame about it?!"

"Well... you've used that line before! Can't you think of something else to fire back?" he replied, shaking his head.

She was rendered speechless at that...

"Never mind, come on! I'm famished and I know you are too!" with that he pulled her arm and started running down the hall to their destination.

"Wait!..." she began but then was cut off as she tried to catch up with his steps.

They entered the hall and ran up towards their designated places at the table. Lily pulled her arm back from the hold he had on her as her eyes began searching for her friend amongst the people. Spotting her beside Remus she waved, catching both their attentions.

"Do you like him?" James question startled her.

"Who?" she returned, hiding the fact she knew who he meant

"Lupin, of course!" he replied

" Of course I like him! His a close friend of mine, and the only boy I think has any sense within that group of yours!"

She was once again surprised as she heard him laugh at her answer.

" What is so funny?!"

"You! You're funny!" he replied, brushing back some of the fallen hair by her face.

"And what's so funny about me?!" she was getting angrier by the second.

"Well... you're too obvious! I mean, whenever I seem to ask these personal questions you go all flustered... it's quite obvious you really don't know the answers!" he replied

Lily didn't know what to reply... and as they ate... she had thought about his words, and the truth that they relayed... she couldn't believe how he could read her so easily... she looked at James, as if urging him to answer her...

' why can he read her easily enough to tell her these things?'

Hello peeps! How was it? What do you think will be the answer to that question? Review please!!! Suggest anything!!! ï


End file.
